Blueberry Pancakes
by LMXB
Summary: A (hopefully) fun scene focused on the sisters following the pancake incident in 5x02


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.

**A/N:** This is set during episode 5x02, just after the pancakes. Thanks to SpencerFan for the chat that ended up leading to this.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she opened her door and saw Alex on the other side looking stressed.

"I nearly killed Kelly." Alex said.

"Do you think that maybe you are exaggerating?" Kara asked.

"I gave her blueberries."

"Okay, not exaggerating. You did try to kill her." Kara said leading Alex into the apartment.

"Wait, you know she is allergic to them?"

"Sure. It came up a few times during my visits to see her with James."

"And you never told me?" Alex asked.

"I didn't think it was relevant. I mean it is not like you were going to cook for her. Oh, you did cook. That means you either love her or hate her." Kara went on unhelpfully. "What did you make her?"

"Danvers Blueberry Pancakes."

"It's love." Kara smirked. "Mixed with attempted murder."

"That's not helpful." Alex complained.

"What else did you make?"

"Poached eggs and-" Alex started, but when she saw Kara pull her a face she asked. "You knew she didn't like poached eggs as well."

"Kind of. Yes." Kara said.

"How do you know so much and I know so little?"

"I pay attention." Kara replied not helping Alex's mood. "And I have known her longer."

"Well what else do you know?"

"You want me to tell you about your girlfriend?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"Couldn't you just asked Kelly?"

"She might think I'm being a little..."

"Intrusive?" Kara suggested.

"Yeah, I don't want to scare her off. But I don't want to kill her either."

"You are not going to kill her. I mean Kelly is perfectly capable of saying no to food."

"But she wouldn't need to if I already knew." Alex said. "Come on. Please? You know I'm not leaving until you agree to help."

"I have work to do." Kara said.

"All the more reason to help me so I leave you in peace." Alex pointed out.

"Fine. But you are going to have to pay with food."

"You're the best. What do you want?" Alex asked.

"Blueberry pancakes."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Alex asked after a long silent pause glaring at Kara.

"No. Ever since you mentioned them I've been wanting them. Besides if we discuss this over blueberry pancakes your mind will associate Kelly's allergies and food preferences with blueberries and that will help you remember."

"Fine." Alex said still looking at Kara suspiciously before moving to the kitchen.

"For the record though I really think you should be talking about this with Kelly."

"I don't want her to think I'm crazy."

"Alex, she's a shrink. If anyone is going to see it, it's her." Kara smiled.

"You are such a brat." Alex complained throwing a tea towel at her sister before she heated a pan.

"But you love me anyway." Kara pointed out.

"Yes I do." Alex conceded pouring some batter into the pan.

"So you really like Kelly then?" Kara asked as she grabbed some glasses and poured some juice.

"I do." Alex smiled. "Which is why I really don't want to kill her."

"A quality I'm sure she likes in you." Kara pointed out.

"She would if I was successful. So what else should I avoid."

"Hazelnuts." Kara said. "At first I thought she was allergic to chocolate, but it's okay it is just hazelnuts." Kara said. "But no Nutella as a substitute to blueberries in your pancakes."

"Wow, the top three dishes I can cook are all no gos." Alex complained.

"Top three? I thought they were the only three." Kara grinned.

"Like you are one to talk." Alex said as she put some pancakes in front of Kara.

"Good news is she likes ice cream."

"I know that." Alex said. "So what else can you tell me."

"Cats."

"As in she likes them?"

"No, she's allergic." Kara said.

"Ok, no cats." Alex commented. "What else?"

"That's it."

"What do you mean it?"

"I mean I don't know anything else. It's not like I interrogate her every time I see her and request private medical information." Kara said demolishing the pancakes.

"I just made you a stack of pancakes and all you can tell me is she is allergic to hazelnuts and cats?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Well I did tell you to talk to Kelly." Kara shrugged. "If it makes you feel better the pancakes were awesome. But you know if you really want to know what else Kelly is allergic to there is one thing you can do."

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"Talk to her." Kara said hugging her.

**-The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
